


The Next Generation

by bitrayx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Original Character(s), Percy and Annabeth are dead :), This is about their children that are appropriately named, i'll add more tags and characters ig, idrk what i'm doing, none of them are named luke because they would never, uhhh angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitrayx/pseuds/bitrayx
Summary: It's been 15 years since Percy and Annabeth Jackson have died, ironically killed by a minotaur.And it's just now that Grover finds their kids, 14 year old twins, who are both like, and unlike their parents.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Original Female & Original Male
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Because This, This Is Something He Would Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad, like really bad.

**March 5th, 2023**

This, this was the day that changed everything. They've been through Tartarus, held up the sky, survived two wars, and they wouldn't change a single thing because of this.

Although he wouldn't admit it later, Percy cried, just a little though(a lot). Of course, Annabeth cried harder as two kids, one girl and one boy, were placed into her arms.

The delivery was done by a mortal doctor, as when Annabeths water broke, camp was too far. It was alright though, Percy had enough control over the mist to make sure no monsters would bother them, because this, this was something Percy couldn't miss.

The doctor smiled, leaving the room so the couple could be alone for a few minutes.

"What should we name them?" Percy asked gently.

Annabeth huffed at him, muttering under her breath.

"Should have though of that after we got the genders Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled softly. "Yeah, I should have."

Annabeth looked down at her twin children. One was a girl, who so far had no signs of hair showing, whilst the other was a boy with just the slightest bit of black hair.

"Silena, I wanna name her Silena Percy." Annabeth said, her voice making it clear that there was no room for arguments.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Well..how about Jason then?"

Annabeth looked at him, before looking back at her baby boy.

"Jason...it's perfect."

The doctor came back in. 

"Have you decided on the names?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jason Jackson and Silena Jackson." Annabeth replied.

"Hey! What about middle names?" Percy whined.

Annabeth looked over at him in surprise. "Middle names, seriously?"

"Yeah! It's cuter that way!"

"Gods Percy, I'm going to be taking care of three children instead of two." Annabeth muttered tiredly.

"Well..I vote Jason's middle name be Charles, and Silenas middle name be Zoe!" Percy exclaimed excitedly.

Annabeth yawned, feeling the lull of sleep pulling at her.

"Whatever you want Seaweed Brain." She mumbled.

Percy smiled softly at her as Annabeth fell asleep. The doctor came up to her, and slowly extracted the twins from her arms.

"I'll take these two for a checkup, just to make sure they're okay."

Percy looked up from where his wife was sleeping to look at the doctor. He needed his approval, and the doctor left the room.

Percy sat back on the chair, gazing at his wife as she slept, snoring ever so softly.

He sighed in content, looking up at the ceiling with the biggest grin possible. 

Today, March 5th, two incredibly strong demigods were born. Kids that would change the world.

Under his breath, Percy swore to the River of Styx that he would do his absolute _best_ to care for his kids. He would help them walk, help them talk, help them with his homework(at least he'd _try_ to help), and he'd drop them off to college.

Unfortunately though, they were demigods, and demigods were prone to bad luck.

Percy and Annabeth Jackson, on May 21st 2024, had been killed by the minotaur.

And too bad their kids had been swept away by the government before anyone from camp could get them.


	2. Information About The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just describing their powers and gifts and other things like that

**Silena Jackson-**

\- Doesn't have her mother's natural intelligence or love for learning, but gained the ability to make strategic plans

\- Acts more like her father, but can keep calm during battle

\- Can breathe under water, but only for a limited amount of time (when she first finds out about her heritage, she can only breathe underwater for about 30 minutes)

\- Cannot stay dry underwater, does get wet

\- Can speak to horses

\- CANNOT control water, like at all. can't even make the water in her cup swirl a bit

\- but CAN make big earthquakes, like HUGE earthquakes

**Jason Jackson-**

\- Naturally smart, and has a love for learning

\- (nicknamed the 'prodigy' child)

\- Acts more like his mother, and can keep calm during battle

\- Can breath underwater, and help others breath underwater

\- Can stay dry underwater, and help others stay dry underwater

\- Can tell you the exact coordinates when in water

\- Can, like, 'control' boats (like Percy)

\- Can speak to horses

\- Can easily manipulate any type of liquid (such as Percy, he can also control blood)

\- Has NO control over earthquakes, cannot make any earthquakes (can't even make the ground rumble a bit)

**Some Facts About Them-**

\- While Silena has major ADHD, Jason suffers from major dyslexia

\- Later in the story, when they get to camp and stuff, it's found that Silena is naturally gifted with a sword, while Jason is naturally gifted in archery

\- Silena is more outgoing and battle-ready, while Jason is shyer and would rather run than battle (but will still willingly battle)

\- While both are incredibly loyal like their father, it isn't their fatal flaw

\- Silena is more humble, but Jason is (secretly) quite prideful of his work, and his smarts (although he'd never admit that)

\- Jason is _deeply_ afraid of heights, and everything to do with heights. He _hates_ flying, and he's constantly worried that he'd just, _fall_ , when he's in a high place (it's a phobia)

\- Silena doesn't mind heights, but she hates being alone, and although she can be alone, she just hates it and starts to freak out internally

\- Silena is 5'11" and Jason is 5'9" (Silena always teases him for it)

\- Silena knows she's pansexual, but Jason is currently questioning

\- Jason hates the color orange with a passion

\- Silena is obsessed with dogs

\- The horses/pegasus _love_ them, like seriously

\- Jason hates riding them (cuz they fly), but if he had too, he would

\- Silena would die for Jason, and vice versa (but once again, loyalty isn't their fatal flaw)

\- They have a great relationship

\- Moved around a lot because of the foster care system

\- They eventually found a good family that fully adopted them in New York (😏)

Thats it! (for now)


	3. An Introduction Into Their Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view of their daily life (at least, before they run into Grover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference, most chapters are gonna be in Silenas P.O.V, whether it's 3rd person or 1st person, I just don't like switching P.O.Vs

**Silena - 3rd P.O.V**

_Why_ are alarm clocks a thing? They do nothing good!

Silena sighed roughly, turning around to face her alarm clock with a glare. She reached out and pressed the _off_ button, which finally, _finally,_ stopped the horrendous beeping.

She sighed, more softly this time. Rolling onto her back, she placed an arm on her forehead, blinking her eyes as she adjusted to the sunlight that was currently seeping through the window.

It had been 2 months since she and Jason had moved to New York. Two months since summer started, two months since they were adopted, and two months to prep for New York life.

Now, it was September 2nd, the first day of school. Silena was rather excited. New people, new friends, new life. Away from the disaster she and Jason were caught up in back in Kansas.

Speaking of Kansas, she was glad the two of them moved away, and she could tell Jason was two. Natural disasters such as tornadoes happened often back there, and it was quite bothersome.

She lay in bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling as she simply contemplated life.

Jasons voice snapped her out of her thoughts when he yelled, "The bus is gonna be here in 10 minutes! Get dressed and eat dumbass!"

She groaned, moving her arm from her forehead to her eyes. She stayed silent for a moment before yelling back.

"Alright alright, calm down."

She huffed as she sat up, and padded over to the closet she and Jason shared. Picking out a simple outfit, that consisted of a white button down tucked into a black pleated skirt with a black jean jacket over it, she ran downstairs.

Her foster father, Samuel, was already at work (he was a firefighter), while Callie, her foster mom, was in the kitchen.

Her twin brother, Jason, sat at the kitchen island, his breakfast forgotten as he twiddled with his thumbs, one of his anxiety ticks.

Silena mentally sighed. Jason wasn't antisocial, perhaps, but he was rather shy. He was friendly and preppy once you got to know him, but it took awhile to _really_ know him.

She walked up to him, placing a hand on his back. He jumped out of habit, before turning to her with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry sis, didn't see you there."

Silena smirked down at her brother, who was no longer twiddling his thumbs.

Then, like all of those cliche movies, the bus honked at them from outside, signaling that it was here.

"Go go! Take some toast with you so you at least have some breakfast!" Callie urged.

The twins quickly took a piece of toast each, before running outside and climbing into the bus.

When they got in, everyone wasn't staring at them like those tv shows, but rather minding their own business.

Jason looked around before spotting an empty seat for the two of them. He lightly grabbed her wrist, and dragged her with him, keeping his head down as to try not to attract any unwanted attention.

They sat down together, Jason near the window and Silena near the isle.

The bus ride went smoothly, the only strange thing being that the kid across from them, who was wearing a yankees (who watched them anymore??) cap, and sporting some crutches, kept staring at them with wide eyes.

Each time Silena looked over at him, he was still staring, which she found creepy. She edged closer to Jason, who looked at her funny, but she shrugged it off. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 

When they finally arrived, the kids all ran out of the bus, Jason and Silena included. 

They walked around the school a bit, trying to find the office, when a teacher noticed them.

"Can I help you two?" The teacher asked. She seemed young, probably in her twenties or early thirties. She has light brown hair that was tied professionally back into a ponytail, along with dark brown eyes.

"Uh yeah, could you point us to the office please?" Silena asked politely, knowing Jason was to timid to speak up.

The teacher smiled, before pointing down the hall. "Go down there, make a left, and go all the way down again. It'll be right there."

Silena smiled at her as a thanks, and grabbed her brothers hand, taking him as the teacher instructed. 

They reached the office, and knocked before coming in.

The secretary, a women with straight, flat black hair and brown eyes peered over at them over her glasses. 

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes actually! I'm Silena Jackson, and this is my brother, Jason Jackson! Were the new students?" Silena replied.

"Oh yes! I remember you two, you asked for the same schedules?" Callie was a lawyer, and Samuel was a firefighter, they had money, sue them!

"Yes! We did!" Silena spoke up. Jason stayed quiet, not having uttered a single word since they stepped foot into the school. 

"Alright, well, here you two go! If you need any help finding classes, don't be shy to ask a teacher." The secretary, who's tag said 'Mary', exclaimed as she handed over two pieces of paper. 

Silena took them with a smile, handing Jason his own schedule while looking down at hers.

"Thanks a bunch Mrs!" Silena smiled at her.

"Its not problem, Miss Jackson, Mr Jackson."

"Y-yeah, thanks." Jason mumbled, eyes down at the floor. 

Silena shot him a grin, glad her brother had finally spoken up

Looking down at her schedule once more, she saw that homeroom was in room 207, the same floor they were on. They left the office, and headed down the hall to where the room was.

Walking in, she noted that there were only 5 other students there, all of whom were currently doing their own thing as their homeroom teacher, a teacher who had curly brown hair and blue eyes, was trying to engage them in conversation, failing.

He brightened as he saw them walk in, and saw that his tag said 'Mr Wexfel'.

"Hey there! Welcome to homeroom! I'm Mr Wexfel! We'll be together for the first half of the day, talking about school rules and procedures before you meet your other classes! It's freshman protocol!" He said, way to brightly for 7:50am.

"Uh, yeah, hi, nice to meet you?" Silena soad, her voice taking a higher pitch at the end. He didn't notice.

"Take a seat you two! We'll wait for morning announcements before starting!"

Knowing Jason, she took his hand and dragged them to two desks in the back. He shot her a small, yet grateful, smile.

Soon enough, the announcements played through the loudspeakers, and Mr Wexfel started talking. The rest of the day went by fairly well, except this one class, her latin class.

It was taught by a teacher with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He also happened to have a wheelchair. Silena was tempted to ask why, but Jason, knowing her well, shot her a look that screamed _'Don't do it, it's rude'_ before elbowing her in the side to reinforce it.

She grumbled a bit, rubbing her side before sitting down at the back. There weren't assigned seats here. She also noticed that the weird kid that was staring and her and Jason on the bus was there, too, sneaking glances at them often, not to subtly might she add. He was so obvious that other students even saw, and shot him weird looks. 

The teacher cleared his throat.

"Good morning class, I am Mr Bruner, and I will be your latin teacher this year! I hope to have a good year with you all!" He said, opening his arms in _'welcome'_ type of gesture. 

When no one said anything, he continued.

"Let's introduce out selves, say how old we ar, and tell one fact about us!" He said brightly.

Beside her, Jason paled dramaticly. She inwardly sighed, he was to shy for his own good.

One by one, students introduced themselves.

When it came to her turn, she stood up.

"Uh hi" She inwardly cringed at how awkward she sounded. "I'm Silena Jackson, I'm 14, and I'm a twin."

She noticed how the creepy guy, who's name was Grover she found out, eyes widened at her introduction, and how Mr Bruner looked slightly surprised. He quickly changed his expression, and gestured at her to sit down and for Jason to get up.

Silena heard her brother take a deep breath before getting up.

"Uh..hi? I-I'm Jason Jackson, I'm 14, and I'm Silenas t-twin." He stuttered a bit, but Silena was proud of her brother for saying all of that without mumbling.

Once again, Grovers eyes widened and Mr Bruner looked even more surprised at Jason's introduction. Jason gingerly sat down, looking down at his lap and twiddling his thumbs. Silena discreetly patted her brothers arms, whispering "Good job" to him. It seemed to make him feel better as he looked up to look at Mr Bruner as he started talking, but he didn't stop twiddling his thumbs.

The rest of the day went without much commotion, and eventually the twins were back on the bus, heading home.

_Once again,_ Grover was on their bus, and staring more intently at them. Now, Silena could say she was scared. _Was he a stalker? A murder? Was he going to kill her? Kill Jason?_

She sighed softly out loud, before mentally shook her head. He was 14, and she didn't think someone with _crutches_ was going to murder them anytime soon. 

The bus pulled up to their stop, and they got out, not before glancing back to Grover, only to find him now looking at their house with squinted eyes. She bit her bottom lip. _Was he going to murder them?_

They walked inside, only to find it empty. It wasn't unusual, Callie and Samuel were busy people with important jobs. Looking at the fridge, a pink sticky note was stuck onto it.

_Have some of the left overs form last nights Thai takeout!_

_\- Callie_

Silena took it off, handing to to Jason to read, as she opened the fridge and took out last nights dinner.

"Mind heating up some of the pad tai for me?" Jason asked.

Silena hummed. "Yeah, I was planning on having that too."

Jason didn't say anything, but she heard the bathroom door close and the sound of running water started, signaling that he was washing his hands. Thinking about it, it was probably a good idea to wash her hands before touching food. As she came close the bathroom door swung open, nearly missing her.

"Oh shit, sorry! You ok sis?" Jason fretted. While in public, Jason was shy and timid, but alone, he cursed pretty often.

Silena laughted it off. "I'm find Jace! It didn't hit me." She smiled to prove it.

Jason sighed. "Good, Callie would have killed me if I hit you in the face with a door."

She laughed again, heading into the bathroom.

When she came out, she found Jason placing plates of food onto the counter, along with the appropriate utensils.

She sat down, and Jason pulled out a boo. Any other normal kid would have taken out a phone, but that was the weird thing. Callie and Samuel didn't let them have phones. Said it was for 'special reasons'. Yeah right, whatever. 

As Silena silently at her food, her thoughts drifted back to her parents. She never knew them, and she didn't have any photos of them. But Callie and Samuel always said they looked a bit like their mother and father.

While Silena had curly blonde hair and sea-green eyes, Jason had wavy black hair and stormy-gray eyes. 

When Silena and Jason asked how they knew they looked like their parents, they said they were 'old camp friends', whatever that meant. 

And when the twins asked what camp they went too, their foster parents said that they would find out the following summer that was coming.

Silena shook her head, being brought back to reality when Jason asked her if she was done.

She quickly finished up her food, and the two placed their dirty dishes in the sink for later, before going up stairs to their joint bedroom. It was spacious, with only one closet, but it was big enough for all their clothes. There were two beds, one violet bed for Silena, and a basic white bed for Jason, who claimed it was his 'favorite color'. I mean, who's favorite color is plain white?

She didn't dwell on it, though. Instead changing into some comfy clothes to relax in with her brother.

It was the first day of school, and they had no homework for today, so instead, the two played games, and read a bit until Callie and Samuel came home.

Samuel and Callie ended up cooking a meal together, nothing big because neither can cook well, just some rice and pre-made chicken. 

They ate together, and talked about their day. Samuel talked about how his team had saved a kitten from a tree, cliche but cute. Callie said that she saved a client from going into jail, which the family applauded her for. And the twins talked about school, leaving out the part about the weird kid Grover staring at them, and how Mr Bruner looked surprised at their names.

But, the weird thing was that even their foster parents looked surprised about Grover and Mr Bruner.

Silena frowned and looked at her twin brother, who was also frowning.

"Ok, what's the deal? _Why_ are the names Grover and Mr Bruner surprising you?" Silena asked, seriously.

"It's nothing dear, Mr Bruner was just an old friend from camp! And Grover was just one of our friends kids, yeah!" Samuel said nervously.

Both Jason and Silena didn't believe it, but didn't say anything, instead opting to talk about the rest of their school day.

Dinner went by quickly, soon enough, it was 10:30pm, and the twins were back in bed, but neither of them were asleep.

Jason turned on his side, facing his sister.

"That was weird wasn't it? Grover, Mr Bruner, that camp..what do you think it is?" Jason wondered aloud quietly.

Silena sighed, shifting until she faced her twin brother.

"I don't know, Jace, but somethings going on."

Jason frowned but didn't say anything further.

Silena shifted again, until she was on her side, facing the wall and away from her brother.

Her thoughts were running around as if it were gym class, but she pushed it away and yawned, letting sleep claim her. Her breathing evened out, and soon, both Silena Jackson and Jason Jackson were asleep.

Though, across the hall in their own bedroom, Callie and Samuel were having their own little conversation.

"What if they find out?"

"Don't fret Callie, I'm sure Chiron and Grover have got this covered."

"What _what if."_

"Then they find out, and have to be taken to camp. Besides, they're 14, they were bound to find out soon, and monsters are going to come soon, too, whether you like it or not."

Callie sighed, defeated. "I guess your right Samuel." She smiled at her husband as he smiled back.

Callie was a daughter of Demeter, a more minor goddess, so she was safe outside of camp.

Meanwhile, Samuel was a son of Hecate, whose demigod smell was more prominent, but because of his control over the mist, monsters couldn't find them. 

They decided to adopt, because they found out Callie was infertile, and it was just their luck that they found the Jackson children. They weren't going to report them to camp, at least not immediately. Samuels control over the mist could leave them a good life, and they were only 14. They shouldn't have to be thrust into the world of monsters and danger, but now, it might just have to happen.

Callie turned of the lights and laid in bed, falling asleep. Samuel followed soon after.

This demigod problem was going to have to wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with the official first chapter! What do you think? It was pretty long, I'm actually kind of proud of myself. Keep in mind it's unedited, and I'm going to go back and fix all mistakes when I'm done with the book. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. In Which Silena Remembers Incidents (short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silena remembers times where she and Jason did things they knew no one else could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a change to their powers btw. Not much, just a slight change

**Silena - 3rd P.O.V**

Silena always knew she and Jason were odd, different... _special_.

The first time their oddity was prominent was when they were 8, and their class took a field trip to the farm. The trip went fine, up until they stopped at the horses pen.

There were 4 horses in total, two girls and two boys. The girls were named Summer and Breeze, whilst the boys were name Carrot and Ike.

Their class took turns riding the horses, and when it was Silenas turn, she could have _sworn_ Carrot talked to her. 

When Carrot first talked, he simply said "Another one" and Silena gasped and quickly whispered "You can talk?!"

The horse was, well surprised, before he seemingly shook himself out of it, and in a rather smug tone, replied with "Of course I can mistress, only to you though."

Of course, 8 year old Silena didn't catch that, and instead had a conversation with Carrot. When she got off, she immediately told the teacher, who then proceeded to look at her weirdly before telling off a few kids that overheard and were laughing at her.

She felt like a weirdo.

_Had she made it all up?_

Of course, she didn't feel to bad after Jason told her that he, too, had a conversation with Ike. At that, Silena frowned. _They were twins, so maybe they shared the same mental illness?_

When they were 11, their foster family took them camping. She and Jason had ran off into the woods to play a bit, and had gotten lost. They wandered for a few hours, and soon, it started to get dark.

A low growl from the bushes startled the twins, and Jason shrieked, although he wouldn't admit it now.

Silena put a protective hand on her twin brother as a dark gray wolf prowled towards them. Suddenly, with newfound strength, she stomped her foot onto the ground as hard a possible. Then, the ground tumbled a bit, like the beginnings of a minor earthquake, but it was enough to make the wolf disoriented, and when he snapped out of it, he looked at Silena with fearful eyes, before disappearing back into the bushes.

Jason looked at her with awe. "How did you do that?"

Silena didn't know either.

Last year, when they were 13, their foster parents took them to the beach, where Jason eagerly went into the ocean. Silena never had much of a love for the ocean, but Jason was always fascinated with it, claiming it 'called out to him'. She had to remind him the he wasn't Moana and that oceans can't 'call' out to him. Oh boy was she wrong.

When Jason came out, he wasn't dripping wet like the others. He was dry, as if he never went in, when she clearly saw him go in. 

He ran over to her, and pulled on her arm. "I need to show you something!" He had said.

Silena let her self be dragged over.

"Look, look!" Jason exclaimed, and as if it was straight out of a movie, the water started moving towards Jason's outstretched hand.

She watched in disbelief as a bit of ocean water started circling his arm. He grinned at her, and gently lowered his hand back into the ocean, where the water that was once on his hand, melted back into the ocean water. When he lifted his hand out of the water, it was, once again, dry as if he had never placed it in before.

She looked at Jason in disbelief and amazement. This was the camping incident in a whole other level.


	5. Silena's Going Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: They find out next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say this beforehand: Grover is here because he smelt a demigod, Mr Bruner is here because some kids from camp are here, and he wants to watch over them. (And Grover along with this demigod he found. Jason and Silena just happened to register to this school)

**Silena - 1st P.O.V**

I had to be going insane.

The day _started off_ as normal, but it went downhill during 3rd period.

My alarm clock blared out it's usual beeping at 6:30am, and as usual, I ignored it until I couldn't anymore and turned it off, resetting it so it would beep again next morning. 

Rolling out of bed, I put on some simple black tights, paired with a grey hoodie and a black beanie. I pulled on some white socks and walked downstairs, where I only found my twin brother, Jason. Callie and Samuel had to have been at work then. 

Me and Jason ate quickly and silently, and sure enough, at 6:50, the bus rolled up in front of our house, honking its horn to make its presence known.

Picking up out backpacks and tossing one to Jason, we quickly exited the house and ran to the bus. The door opened slowly, and we walked inside.

Going towards one of the backseats as usual, Grover snuck quick glances at us, which hasn't been unusual. 

It had been a good 2 months since we started going to school, and we got used to Grovers tendencies to look at us often. 

Jason rifled through his backpack, lurking under his breath as he looked over everything to make sure it was all there. 

I, too, checked to make sure all my homework was there. Me and Jason had this weird system for how we did homework, seeing as Jason had dyslexia and I had ADHD, it made it hard to do homework. Since Jason couldn't right or read, and I couldn't really focus.

So, while I wrote everything, and I mean _everything,_ down, Jason answered all the questions for me. I would read off the question, he would give an answer, and I would write it down. We did this at school, too, since Jason refused to work with anyone else. 

**Cut to 3rd Period-**

Third period, which was Social Studies for us, wasn't exciting, rather boring instead. Me and Jason had picked twin seats at the back, right next to the window where my attention would wander when class got too boring. I knew I should instead be writing notes, but Jason had a basically perfect memory, so I would be fine.

I gazed out the window, everything normal as always. Trees blowing in the wind, birds flying south for the winter, the winds growing col-

I sat up straight, my eyes wide as I blinked several times, trying to see what was in front of me.

Jason noticed me looking weird and raised an eyebrow, but I didn't react. He followed my gaze and quickly froze too.

Outside, were two groups. One group looked like a bunch of vampires with different types of animal feet, like the one you'd see in Greek Mythology. The other group was made out of regular, human teens. What made them look not so human were the swords, daggers, and shields in their hands. One of them had a bow and arrow. 

What also made them not so human, was the fact that one of them was _controlling_ plants, and another seemed to be _healing_ another teen. Like, they weren't using bandaids, or anything like that, they seemed to be healing the other with just their hands.

"What are you two doing?!" Our teacher snapped at us.

We looked at her quizzically.

"You don't see what's going on?" I asked incredulously.

She peered out the window and huffed. "Don't be making jokes like that, do that again and you two will have detention." She said.

We frowned and looked out the window again, but to out surprise, both groups were gone. No sign of fighting. I frowned deeper. I _knew_ what I saw, and from the look on Jason's face, he knew what he saw, too. 

**Cut to them back on the bus-**

"No but they were _fighting!_ " Jason said roughly.

"I know, I know! I saw it too! I just don't think anyone else did." I whispered.

"But _how?_ It was right there! You can't just miss vampires and humans with swords fighting! You just can't!" He whispered yelled.

I was about to say something back when I noticed Grover staring at us, most open, and so openly it was extra creepy.

"Can I help you?!" I snapped, I wasn't in the mood for this.

Grover snapped his mouth shut, before opening it to reply.

"What did you say you saw?" He asked.

"Nothing, it from a video game." I said hurriedly. I didn't need anyone else thinking we were crazy.

"But I-"

Grover didn't get the chance to finish because the bus pulled onto our stopped. Me and Jason quickly grabbed our stuff before fleeing. I looked back on last time at Grover, who looked like he wanted to follow after us.

I hurried down the steps of out bus, and Jason quickly pulled out the key to the house, as Callie and Samuel didn't trust me with it and that was perfectly reasonable, and opened the door. We slipped inside and heard the bus driving away. We looked at each other for a moment before exhaling loudly.

_What the fuck happened today?_

**Cut to them having dinner-**

"So how was school?" Callie asked politely.

Jason and I hesitated.

"It was..interesting!" Jason answered for us.

"Hmm, how so Jason?" Callie prompted.

"Just learned new stuff, that's all." Jason answered again.

"You sure?" Samuel said.

I tapped my finger on the table a few times, before deciding to speak up.

"Do you believe in monsters?" I asked.

They froze, eyes blown wide as they looked at us with expressions of horror.

Jason and I frowned. "What's wrong..? Did we say something or-" Jason was cut off by Callie asking,

"Did you see something at school today?"

She looked worried, as did Samuel. 

I shook my head.

"No no, it's just during latin we learned out greek monsters at all. That's it, I swear." I lied fluidly, Jason nodding his head to go along with my story. 

Callie and Samuel looked rather relived at that, though still rather skeptical.

"Oh no then, we don't believe in monsters honey. It's just mythology and made-up story's." Callie said.

"Oh and, don't swear, that's bad." Samuel butted in with a smile.

I looked at him skeptically, but shrugged. 

"Ok."

That night, after we finished homework, showered, and changed, me and Jason lay awake, looking at the ceiling.

Thoughts ran around my head like a heard of buffalos, loud and noisy.

_So the monsters at school we saw? Were they real, I mean I saw them. Jason saw them. But no one else did. Maybe because were twins we share the same mental illness? Nah, I don't think it works like that. Does it? I should a reach that up. Do you think Jason and I could have some sort of twin telepathy? Ohhhh, that would cool. We could like, just know what we're thinking about! That would be awesome! Wait no, back to the monsters. The way Callie and Samuel reacted...it's as if they knew something._

"You think Callie and Samuel know something?"

Jasons voice broke through the quite room, disrupting my thoughts.

I hummed. "Maybe, the way they reacted...I think they knew something, they just didn't say it."

I heard Jason sigh softly, shifting around in his bed a bit. 

"Possibly." He whispered.

"Those things though..." I hesitated, biting my bottom lip for a few seconds. "I feel like I've _seen_ them before, I just don't know where."

Jason exhaled heavily. "Yeah, me too. It's like...I don't know, I just know I've seen them somewhere."

I hummed once more. We laid in silence for a few moments before Jason abruptly shot up in bed.

I started. "Woah woah, what's the matter." I asked quickly, keeping voice low as I sat up in bed.

Jason quickly grabbed his backpack, pulling out a book and sitting next to me on my bed. I looked at what he brought out. It was out latin textbook, Mr Bruner gave us all a copy for the year, to help with homework and research problems. I frowned and rubbed my eyes.

"Why'd you get that?" I asked.

He shushed me and continued flipping through the book. I stayed silent. I few moments later, Jason made a triumph sound.

"I _knew_ it! I knew I saw them before! Here look-"

He shoved the book into my arm, pointing at a picture.

I looked down and balked. _That looks exactly like what we saw at school!_

The picture showed a normal-ish looking girl, but instead of human feet, she had different toes of animal hooves/legs. Instead of normal teeth, they were elongated, like a vampires teeth, or maybe a canines front teeth. 

Under the picture was the word: _Empousai_

"What the- this is exactly what we saw Jason!" I said hurriedly.

"I know!" He whispered. Then he frowned. "What the fuck?!"

I looked at him weirdly. "What?" I asked plainly.

"Silena...we saw a monster, a monster from a textbook, a monster from greek mythology, a monster that _isn't supposed to exist."_

He let the words sink.

My mouth went dry.

_"Are monsters real?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okok
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Bad sorry this update is short and bad. But uh, they found out! About monsters! Yayyyyy....
> 
> Anyways, that's it.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this was bad sorry you actually read. just hope i can get it better in the next chapters ://


End file.
